


Overboard

by TheSleuth



Category: Overboard (1987), Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Overboard AU, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleuth/pseuds/TheSleuth
Summary: Rey Niima runs a salvage yard in the small town of Elk Cove, Oregon but dreams of opening her own boat and auto repair shop. After she is hired to fix the yacht of rich playboy, Ben Solo, he tries to cheat her out of her wages. After he falls overboard and gets amnesia, she decides to get revenge by convincing him that he is her late husband, Matt, a former radar technician in the Navy.Rating M is mainly for language and some heavily implied sexual situations...just in case.





	1. Welcome to Elk Snout

The morning haze was finally beginning to burn off at the Elk Cove dockyard when Finn looked up to see a luxury yacht being towed into the marina. He whistled under his breath, noting that it was at least a hundred-footer. Whoever owned it sure as hell wasn’t from around here. 

Once they were moored, he walked to the boat with the registry and extended his hand to a pale man with slicked-back red hair in a suit that probably cost more than Finn made in a month. Maybe two. Finn continued to extend his hand, and the ginger man failed to disguise a grimace as he finally shook it and then wiped his own on his pant leg.

“Welcome to Elk Cove Marina, what seems to be the trouble?”

“Something with the engine, I need a mechanic to meet with our captain and get it resolved as soon as possible.” His tone was clipped and full of impatience as he slipped Finn a fifty dollar bill. 

“I know just the person,” Finn replied, pocketing the money.

\--

Rey’s cell phone buzzed violently in the front pocket of her coveralls. She dropped the wrench she was holding and pulled her gloves from her hands, nearly knocking her head on the hood of the old nineties Buick she was working on. Who drove these things anymore anyways? It was hardly worth the scrap, but she needed the money. Every penny she could save was one step closer to opening her own boat and auto repair shop. Definitely a step above the salvage business she currently managed full time.

She swore under her breath, finally getting the phone to her ear.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got a big job for you down at the marina,” Finn’s voice came from the other end of the line, “Some rich out-of-towners on a yacht with engine trouble.”

“I’ll get my tools and be right there,” Rey struggled to hang up given that the screen of her phone was heavily cracked from being dropped too many times. Even on the cheapest data plan, she could barely afford the now “obsolete” model. Replacing it was out of the question, but if anyone could make a scrap of junk work, it was her.

After gathering her tool bag and kissing her three slobbering St. Bernards goodbye, she hopped into her pickup truck and made her way to the marina. She could see the yacht before she’d even reached the bottom of the hill leading into town. Rey’s eyes appraised the exterior of the vessel, mentally going through the model catalog in her head to determine what kind of issues she might be working with. Yachts were few and far between, but in her experience there was no type of boat she couldn’t fix.

As she pulled into the parking lot, she noted the name on the side of the ship. “ _ Skywalker” _ . She thought she recognized the name from somewhere, but couldn’t immediately place it. Finn came out to greet her and fill her in.

“The boat is registered to a Benjamin Solo, but he’s got some jerk assistant named Hux who seems to be running things. He’ll point you in the direction of the captain once you’re on board.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Rey tucked the work order into her pocket. “We still on for bowling tonight?”

“Absolutely!” Finn smiled, “You still owe me a beer for whooping you last time.”

\--

Ben lay sprawled on the aft deck of the Skywalker in his favorite black speedo, buzzed on champagne with a platinum blonde model in a sequined bikini draped over him. Kristie, or maybe Krystal - he couldn’t really remember, though it hardly mattered - laughed at all of his jokes and enjoyed the lavish meals and beverages he provided knowing the real treat would come when they went below deck. Once he grew bored of her, he’d have Hux see her back to Seattle or San Francisco, wherever she was from. What else was he going to do, marooned in the middle of Elk Snout or whatever this redneck cesspool by the sea was called.

His eyes were closed when he felt a shadow block their entwined, oiled bodies from the sun. Ben sat up and removed his sunglasses, annoyed. He found himself face to face with a young woman perhaps a handful of years younger than him. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun, strands blowing about her face in the breeze. There was a smudge of grease on her freckled face. Her overalls and plaid shirt were obviously for men and ill-fitting. Cleary a backwoods local, a far cry from the lithe and scantily-clad women that he normally surrounded himself with.

“Who are you? How did you get onto this boat?” Ben snapped.

“I’m Rey Niima, the mechanic. I’m looking for your captain.” She gestured at her tool bag with her free hand.

“Could you look elsewhere?” He poured himself another glass of champagne, “You’re interrupting our very important meeting.”

Kristie or Krystal laughed until she snorted beside him.

He could see the mechanic’s mouth drop open for a moment as though she’d make a reply, but they were interrupted as Hux rounded the side of the galley.

“Ah, there you are.” He snapped his fingers from behind her, causing her to turn, “Our captain is this way. Please do not disturb Mr. Solo again.” Hux wore his standard sneer and rolled his eyes at Ben. His financial advisor and glorified babysitter would have to deal with the local rabble now.

“No problem,” She replied. Ben detected her insolent sarcasm but was more grateful to be rid of her presence.

“Oh. Em. Gee. Did you see what she was wearing?” Kristie or Krystal nearly gasped with laughter, “Somebody call the fashion police.”

“I like what you are wearing much better,  _ ma ch _ _ é _ _ rie _ ,” Ben turned to her and pressed his lips to hers so she’d stop speaking like a vapid sorority girl. His finger lightly traced the line of her bikini bottom, eliciting another giggle.

\--

Rey checked her watch and wiped the sweat from her brow. She’d have to get one more part from her salvage yard and return to finish the job tomorrow. When she packed up her things for the evening, she exited the engine room and nearly bumped into ‘Mr. Solo’. He was carrying yet another bottle of champagne. Thanks to the thin cut of his speedo, he looked nearly nude and she couldn’t help but notice a strange birthmark that resembled a small red sword so low on his back it was practically on his left buttcheek. A lock of his perfectly coifed, jet black hair hung over his eyes when he turned to her. Rey wanted to laugh at the fact that he’d gone so far as to coordinate his “swimsuit” with his hair.

“Don’t they teach you to watch where you’re going here in Elk Snout? Or do they only teach that in towns where the education goes beyond third grade?” His words were slurred and Rey knew he was drunk. Nevertheless, anger flushed in her cheeks and she was far too tired to take shit from a frat boy in a thong.

“It’s Elk Cove. Now, if you’ll excuse me Mr. Solo, I need to retrieve a part and I’ll return in the morning to finish.” She tried to move past him, ignoring his jibe.

“I’m waiting for you, Ben.” Rey heard the blonde from the deck cooing for him from the master suite beyond.

He didn’t seem to hear, Rey’s words having flipped a switch in him. 

“I don’t care what this bilge town is called. What do you mean you won’t be done until tomorrow?” His annoyance now verged on anger.

“Well, round these here parts we barely know a wrench from a hammer,” Rey put on the best hick accent she could manage, playing into the trope and looping her thumbs into the straps, “But I do know that yer pearly white ship here needs a part I just couldn’t fit, even into these big ol’ coveralls.”

Rey dropped the act and her fake smile as she finished, stepping past him finally and making her way back to the deck.

“How dare you speak to me that way,” He was following her now.

“You mean the way you clearly expected me to behave?” She was nearly to the dock now.

“I’m going to hire another mechanic to finish the job.” He was practically shaking, on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum like a child, “You’re fired!”

“Fine,” Rey said, sitting her tools on the deck beside her. “Pay me for the work and parts for today and I’ll be on my way.”

“You think I’m paying you for an incomplete job, especially after your behavior?” He scoffed.

“Oh no, don't you dare try to stiff me. I’m not leaving this boat until you pay me what I’m owed.” Rey clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh yeah?” He picked up her tool bag and flung it over the side of the boat.

“No!” Rey screamed, leaning over the railing as the bag began to sink. She had hundreds of dollars worth of tools in there.

“Here, let me help you after that.” He lifted her legs just enough that she toppled head first over the railing and into the water.

“You spoiled, arrogant, Son of a Bitch!” Rey screamed as she swam after her tools.

“Now now,” He laughed cruelly and clicked his tongue at her. “I don’t think my mother would take kindly to such a crass description of her character, no matter how accurate you may be.” He turned away, champagne still in hand, and went back inside.

Rey growled in frustration, too exhausted to reply while swimming for shore laden with the heavy kit .

\--

“Yes, we’ll be shipping off within the hour as soon as the engine is completed. We had to pull some strings with another local mechanic,” Hux said into his cell. “I’ll keep you updated, Ma’am….No, he’s indisposed....Of course I’ll tell him to call you...Alright, goodbye.” He punched his thumb into the red ‘End Call’ button and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain patient.

Of course Benjamin Solo had already managed to cause a fiasco less than twenty four hours since docking. Hux had fired off a dozen texts to their lawyers to be ready for a lawsuit should Rey Niima decide to sue for his antics.

He could write checks for hush money in his sleep at this point. The Skywalker Corporation had no trouble paying to keep the tabloids at bay, though the expense of Hux’s sanity would come at a cost he was certain even they couldn’t afford. From his seat as Leia Solo’s most trusted financial advisor, he’d been discreetly embezzling funds to offshore accounts for nearly a decade. Once he could convince young Benjamin to renounce his claim to the company, Hux would be the majority shareholder and topple the technological dynasty built by the late Anakin Skywalker. With his dispassioned son, Luke, having already gone off to live with monks in Tibet somewhere, the company was now run by Leia who’s wildly misguided faith in her son would be her downfall. 

The intercom buzzed behind him and Hux turned around.

“The engine is ready.” Captain Pryde crackled through the speaker.

“Very good, get us out of here,” Hux poured himself a well-deserved glass of brandy as he felt the engines rumble to life. Soon they’d be out of this dung heap.

\--

Ben removed Kristie or Krystal’s arm from over his torso and went over to the cabinet next to his California King. She snored like a dying animal and, since he was unable to sleep, he figured he’d pour himself another drink. Pulling open the wine fridge, he grabbed a pinot noir from the top shelf. At least that’s what he thought, the label seemed to be printed twice and he couldn’t focus on either set of letters. He looked around for the corkscrew, pulling open drawers and even checking the sheets next to his noisy bedmate.

_ “ _ Fuck, _ ” _ Ben muttered to himself. Realizing it must have been left up on the deck. He was still in his black speedo, but didn’t spare that fact a second thought. Especially not when he realized they were finally moving and headed out to sea. 

Once out on the deck, there was little to hold onto save the cushions on the lounging bench. The waves were choppier than he anticipated, but he was on a mission and not even mother nature herself could keep him from his binge drinking.

“Mothers…” he slurred, climbing atop the bench, swaying violently with the waves. At last Ben spotted the corkscrew, puncturing the underside of a pillow. Just as he managed to pry it from the fabric, the vessel cut into another wave and the world became a blur around him until he crashed into the void of the cold, black water.


	2. Scows and Scowls

Rey woke up to a loud knock at her front door. Her recognition of the sound was followed quickly by the sharp wave of nausea as the hangover slammed into her. She rolled over too fast and fought the urge to vomit, noticing a full glass of water and a note in Finn’s handwriting. 

_ “Your truck is at the marina. I’ll be back in the morning with breakfast and to give you a ride. _

_ _ \- Finn” _ _

Rey gulped down the water and walked carefully to the front door. She arrived just as another loud knock crashed like thunder through her skull. She heaved the door open, disappointed to see her busybody neighbor, Mrs. Burbidge, holding Artoo by his collar.  _ Great _ ,  _ the BurBITCH.  _ She was the last person Rey wanted to see, especially in this state.

“I caught this one in my flower bed this morning.” Her shrill, nasally voice stabbed at Rey’s eardrums. “You really ought to get that fence fixed.”

“I am so sorry Mrs. Burbidge,” Rey brought Artoo inside, he lapped at her hand happily as he plodded past her. “I’ll get to it as soon as I can. I’ve just been really busy with work.”

“Yes, I can see the salvage yard has taken off,” She looked disapprovingly at the various derelict vehicles parked beside the overgrown lawn. “Isn’t there a young man in your life that can give you a hand with some of these things?”

The bile began to rise in Rey’s throat again. She gripped the door frame to stop herself from reaching out and throttling the woman.

“Mrs. Burbit- Burbidge, I really don’t think that is any of your business. I promise I’ll get the fence fixed. Thank you for bringing Artoo back,” Rey smiled overly sweetly as she closed the door in her scowling face.

Turning back inside she headed straight for the kitchen to chug another glass of water. The sink was overflowing with dishes and there was definitely a fine layer of St. Bernard hair covering every surface. She  _ did _ need to do a bit of cleaning, but who the hell did Burbidge think she was prying into her business? 

Rey walked into the bedroom and realized she was still wearing last night’s clothes. The salt from her voyage into the Pacific had made them stiff. Finn had taken one look at her and drove her straight to the bar, no questions asked. Once they’d downed the first tequila shot she was ready to fill him in on Ben Solo, the Mayor of Asshole Town. At least that’s what she thought she had called him before her memory became a haze of many empty glasses being slammed onto the bar.

After a quick shower and fresh clothes, she felt like a new woman again. Well, new-ish. She was still reeling from the fact that a grown man had acted so immaturely and went as far as to literally throw her off of his yacht. She grit her teeth and forced him from her mind, looking instead at the old photo gathering dust on her dresser. 

Heading back to the kitchen, Rey opened the cupboard by the sink. Knowing the sound well, three sets of massive paws could be heard scraping wildly on the wooden floor in an attempt to get traction and propel themselves into the room. Artoo, Threepio, and Beebee nearly barreled into her as they rounded the counter in a whirlwind of fur and slobber. She barely managed to get their bowls filled before the cacophony of crunching kibbles and sloshing water deafened her.

“I hope you are decent!” Finn shouted as he opened the front door. “I used the spare since your doorbell appears to not be working anymore.”

“I’m in the kitchen!” Rey shouted back, adding the doorbell to her growing mental list of things to fix.

Finn entered with a brown paper sack and two venti coffees.

“I don’t deserve you,” Rey smiled gratefully and peeked into the bag.

“Rose made your favorite breakfast bagel with lox and cream cheese.” Finn replied. Rey’s stomach growled violently.

“I don’t deserve her either,” She practically moaned into the bagel. “If you hadn’t married her, I would have just for her cooking alone.”

“I told her what happened and she tried to drive right down to the marina with our baseball bat,” Finn laughed. “That woman is unstoppable.”

With her mouth full, Rey raised her coffee to cheers with him. Ever since she’d moved here a year ago, Finn and Rose had become like family to her. They’d given her a job on the spot so she could get settled and get on her feet. 

“If you want to come down today, I can give you an extra shift to make up for some of the lost cash.” He offered after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Count me in. Now I’ve got a few tools to replace too thanks to  _ Mr. Solo _ ,” She let the bitterness coat his name as it left her mouth.

\--

The smell of rotting garbage hit him first. Then the feeling of rough, calloused hands scraping over his arms as he was rolled over onto a cold metal surface.

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Someone said over him. He opened his eyes, the bright sun burning them. The world slowly came into focus. He appeared to be on an island made entirely of trash.

“Huh?” He tried to say, but instead rolled back over, expelling sea water and bile onto the boots of the mystery person. 

“Jesus Christ!” The man said, annoyed. The boots then turned away from him. “Call an ambulance. This guy took a good knock to the head.”

Glancing up, he could see the mystery man was wearing what looked like a blue prison uniform that only served to accentuate his pot belly. ‘SANITATION’ was printed across his chest in bright yellow letters.

“Where am I?” He brushed a mop of black hair from his eyes.

“On the garbage scow. We found you floating in the water, thought you was an albino seal or somethin’.” The man laughed and the second sanitation worker brought a blanket.

“The ambulance will meet us at the dock in five minutes.” He said, handing down the scratchy, woolen bundle.

“What’s your name, Mister?” The first sanitation worker said, lighting a cigarette.

“It’s -” He hesitated, “I’m…”

Panic seized him around the middle. How could he not know his own name? It was right there on the tip of his tongue.

“Holy shit, you must’ve hit your head harder than I thought. Don’t worry we’ll get you to the hospital.”

“Yes, let’s save the medical appraisal for the professionals instead of the garbage men,” He bristled, attempting to get to his feet. Instead the momentum of his movement made him dizzy and he tumbled back to his knees.

“Whatever you say, buddy.” Squalid scow worker number one took a step back, snickering, and didn’t try to help him up again.

He didn’t receive much better treatment at the pathetic excuse of a hospital. The nurse may as well have been a trainee for the way she jabbed the needle painfully into his arm.

“Are you trying to harpoon me with that thing?!” He’d exclaimed. 

She merely rolled her eyes at him.

“Look Mr. X, we’re all doing our best to make you as comfortable as possible until your family comes for you. We’re airing your photo on all of the local channels.”

“Comfortable?” He snarled, “The temperature in here is barely a step above the Arctic and a burlap sack would be less abrasive than this thing you have the audacity to call a ‘gown’. Oh,” he gestured to his cafeteria tray, “and my eggs were so runny, I thought they’d been cracked raw onto the plate!”

The nurse pursed her lips and removed his tray of unfinished food just as the doctor walked in holding up the results of his MRI.

“Well, the good news is your amnesia is likely temporary. I didn’t see anything indicating internal bleeding or any skull fractures. The nurses tell me you are very alert and...spirited. Also a good sign.” He hung the scans on a light board across from the bed.

“How long is this supposed to last? When can I get the hell out of here?”

“Well, that’s the bad news. There is no way to predict just how long it will continue, so we can’t release custody unless a relative comes to collect you.”

He growled in frustration, taking his hospital issued water bottle and throwing it across the room.

\--

Hux watched through the two way mirror as the plastic container exploded on the wall just next to his head. He turned to the police officer beside him, pretending to look confused.

“I’ve never seen that man before in my life.”

The officer sighed, clearly dismayed as the hospital staff were. Too bad. Benjamin Solo was their problem now. All Hux had to do was buy himself some time and make up a story about how young Benjamin had gone on an extended holiday. If things went awry, the boat crew could be paid off and he’d file the missing person report himself. Plausible deniability. As long as Leia kept busy, she’d have bigger fish to fry than worrying about her galavanting son. Nothing a few fake data leaks couldn’t solve. 

\--

After finishing up her work, Finn handed Rey a beer from his cooler inside the office.

“Hair of the dog?” He smiled.

“I don’t think I can even look at alcohol right now,” she waved her hands in front of her.

“Suit yourself,” He handed her a water instead and cracked open the bottle for himself.

_ “If anyone has any information about this man’s identity, please call the Elk Cove Hospital or Sheriff’s Department right away.” _ The small TV sounded from the corner of the room.

Rey nearly sprayed water from her mouth when the image of her former employer appeared on the screen. Granted, he looked a bit more disheveled, but the sheer contemptuousness made him unmistakable.

“It’s him,” she frantically pointed at the TV. “The mayor of Asshole Town!”

“Really, that’s the prick from the yacht? Rose said they shipped out late last night” Finn said, disbelieving. “This guy looks like he just escaped the state pen.”

“Oh that’s him alright. Turn it up,” Rey gestured for him to grab the remote.

_ “Once again, we are looking for anyone who can help identify this man. He was picked up in the bay this morning and has amnesia.” _ The reporter continued.

“Why don’t we go down there and get the money he owes you?” Finn turned to her.

“He doesn’t know who he is. What makes you think he’s going to know who I am?” Rey said, walking to the TV and pressing the power button a little harder than necessary.

Suddenly it struck her.

“Wait a minute, I’ve got a better idea.” She turned back to Finn. “Does your friend Poe still work with Photoshop?”

“Woah woah woah, pump the brakes. I’m guessing whatever you have in mind is illegal.”

“It would only be for a few weeks,” she pleaded. “Just until he helps me make back what he owes. Then we can place a call back to that snooty ginger guy that works for him. I doubt he’s even missing him if he’s left him here to rot here this long.” Rey could barely contain her excitement.

Finn leaned back and sighed in resignation.

“I suppose Rose and I could put him to work during your shifts so you have more time for your salvage and repairs.”

“That’s the spirit,” Rey grinned, “Can Poe also modify my old marriage certificate?”

“Oh, he can forge anything.” Finn stood, finally matching her enthusiasm. “Bring your old wedding photos and the certificate back here by five. I’ll have Rose make him a Marina badge. Once we find him some clothes at the thrift store, I think we’ll be in business!”


	3. I was BLONDE?!

Rey was more nervous than she thought she would be as she walked through the doors of the hospital. She fidgeted with the ring on her finger, not having worn it in nearly two years. It felt strange somehow, heavier on her finger than it had before. After Matt had been taken from her so unexpectedly in that car accident, she never thought she’d wear it again.

She approached the check-in desk with as much confidence as she could muster. The nurse on duty looked extremely bored.

“I’m here to pick up my husband.” Rey said, laying her packet of falsified identifying goods on the counter.

“What’s his name?” The nurse poised her hands over the keyboard expectantly.

“Matthew Ren. Though he was checked in as Mr. X due to the,” Rey tapped a finger to her forehead, “the amnesia.”

The woman perked up suddenly at this.

“Oh, my dear! You’re the one who called!” She practically jumped out of her chair with excitement. “Let me take you to Sheriff D’Acy. We’ve all been so worried that he didn’t have family in the area.”

_ Oh, I bet you were _ , Rey snickered inwardly as she followed her down the hall.

Sheriff D’Acy and her deputy looked beyond relieved to see them coming. Rey stretched out her hand, smiling.

“I’m Rey Niima, his wife.” She gestured to the packet the nurse was still holding and continued to babble as the Sheriff examined the contents. “I am so grateful to all of you for taking care of him. I’m sure you can imagine my surprise at seeing him on the news when I got home from work!”

D’Acy seemed satisfied with the documents and Rey did her best to hide her sigh of relief.

“Well, here’s the only thing that was on him when he was found.” She blushed as she handed Rey a manila folder. “We were just about to send the notice statewide when you called.”

Opening the envelope, Rey could see the singular item was none other than his infamous black speedo.

“Ah yes, I had a feeling that bachelor party he went to would get out of control.” She hid her own flushing cheeks by busying herself with the forms for release of custody, quickly tucking the speedo into the pocket of her jeans.

“Don’t worry, we put him in something from the ‘Lost and Found’ box once you called,” the nurse beamed. She pushed open the door to the waiting area where Rey could see the once haughty Benjamin Solo dressed in too-small sweatpants that were halfway up his calves and an extremely large tie-dye T-shirt. She again found herself fighting the urge to laugh at his ridiculous appearance. It did give her immense satisfaction to see him squirming in discomfort.

“Look who it is!” The nurse squealed as she stepped into the room after her.

He only returned a harsh, deadpan gaze. 

“You imbeciles expect me to know who this is?” Ben gestured at Rey.

“Babe, it’s me, Rey. I’m so glad you are okay!” She rushed forward to embrace him.

“I have a wife with a man’s name?” He stepped back to avoid her. “That might be worse than not knowing my own.

“Don’t be that way, silly. You always call me your ‘Rey of Sunshine’. Besides, it’s R-E-Y. Not R-A-Y.” She moved to touch his arm again and he pulled away. “Don’t worry, Matt. We’ll get you home and you’ll be back to your old self again soon.”

“Matt? Matt…” He enunciated the name before shaking his head, “No, I don’t think that’s my name.”

“It is,” Rey nodded enthusiastically, “Matthew Ren. We met when you brought your old Isuzu Trooper into my garage back in Jakku.”

“Jakku? I’ve never even heard of that.”

“Most people haven’t, it’s in Idaho.”

“I lived in Idaho?” He added disgust to his tone, which otherwise remained angry and skeptical.

“Only until you were transferred to Washington by the Navy.” Rey didn’t miss a beat. It was easy considering she as reciting the real Matt’s life story.

“I was in the NAVY?” There was actual horror in his voice now.

“Yes, you were a radar technician on a submarine during your four year tour.” She tried to take another small step towards him. “You love the water and are such a great swimmer, which is why this is all so surprising.”

She closed the distance and gave him what she hoped was a longing stare into his eyes.

“I know it’s a lot to remember, but I’ll help you.”

Ben responded by continuing to shake his head and backing himself fully into a corner, overwhelmed. He looked past her to D’Acy and the hospital staff, all waiting with bated breath.

“No. I don’t know this woman! I don’t remember anything she is saying. There is no way I am leaving here with her!” he shouted.

Sheriff D’Acy stepped forward.

“She’s provided legal documents and photos, sir.” She gave Rey an encouraging smile, “Is there anything else you can think of that might help reassure him?”

“Well,” Rey bit her lip, “You have a small birthmark you are a bit self conscious of just above your um,” she tilted her head back over her shoulder and made a furtive pointing gesture, “your left buttcheek. It kind of looks like a red sword.”

Ben moved over to a reflective window pane and gingerly lifted the tie-dye so he could then pull down the sweat pants. She watched the color drain from his face when he saw it. When he turned back to her, she opened her arms and gave him her widest grin.

“Let’s go home, babe.”

He stuck his chin in the air and said nothing as he followed her to the exit. As the doors closed behind her, Rey was certain she heard the staff and officers trying to muffle their gleeful cheering.

Once they arrived at her truck, Ben stared at the vehicle with disdain.

“Does this death trap even run?”

“Of course it does! You’re the one that helped me rebuild the engine.” Rey jumped in and patted the seat beside her. Ben only grimaced through the window at her before finally opening the door.

“And did an animal explode in here?” He frowned, attempting to dust the thick coating of St. Bernard hair from the seat.

“Ah, that would be our three boys. I’m sure they’ll be so excited to see you!” She fired up the engine and pulled out onto the road.

“We have children, too?” Panic seeped from him.

“They’re our dogs. Artoo, Threepio, and Beebee. We haven’t gotten around to the kids yet,” Rey winked and patted him on the knee, “That’s always a tough subject for you.”

“What kind of dog names are those?” He asked, avoiding looking at her.

“They’re from the serial number on the old parts box we found them in. That was right after we opened the salvage yard last year.” She watched him fidget out out of the corner of her eye.

“Jesus Christ, don’t tell me we are filthy junk traders.”

“Whoa there, Mr. Grumpy Pants,” Rey said in a playful mocking tone as one would with a child. “It’s only until we can open my new repair shop and do that full time. Besides, you love helping run it when you aren’t scraping barnacles off of boats down at the marina.”

\--

“This nightmare is only getting worse by the minute,” he said under his breath while massaging his temples. He could tell she was now choosing to ignore him and kept her eyes on the road. He alternated between looking at her profile and his unfamiliar surroundings, trying to make sense of it all.

“What was I doing out in the ocean?” He finally asked.

“You went out with some of your old Navy buddies who were in town for the night. Apparently one of them was getting married. At least that’s what you texted me when you said you’d be home late.” She glanced over to him, an unreadable expression on her face. “Apparently you had too much fun and decided to take a swim. I don’t know how we’re going to replace your cell phone and your wallet’s likely at the bottom of the Pacfic with it.”

Matt didn’t know how to respond. Looking down, he noticed the envelope she’d brought. He pulled out a photo of a couple on their wedding day and was still shocked to see his own face resting on the shoulder of the woman sitting beside him. Well, a much more done up version of her. There was one odd detail that struck him more than anything.

“I was BLONDE when we got married?!” He could certainly never imagine doing such a thing. Hair dying was for celebrities playing a part and women who refused to acknowledge their own aging. 

“You were going through an Eminem phase. Don’t worry, we’re both glad that’s over.” She laughed as he pulled out the marina badge. There he was again, though the photo was a bit grainy and had clearly seen some wear. He moved on to the marriage certificate so he could look at the letters that made up his alleged name again.

Rey Niima and Matthew Ren.

“You didn’t take my last name?”

“Neither of us is old fashioned. Plus we both felt like Rey Ren sounded too much like re-run.” She laughed again at some memory only she knew. 

He stared at the side of her face again, the setting sun backlighting her features. She certainly wasn’t unattractive, though she dressed like a tomboy. He doubted she had much cleavage hidden under the baggy clothing she was wearing given her slender frame. When she turned down a narrow dirt road, he took his eyes off her chest and realized he’d been staring. She’d noticed too and he was certain her cheeks were more pink than they had been a few moments before.

“What? Can’t a man look at his own wife?” He said, defensive.

“Taking a bump to the head doesn’t give you a free pass to eyeball me like an animal,” She scoffed.

He stuck his hands up in mock surrender and stared out the window as the rusted carcasses of several cars came into view. They looked about as good as he felt. How the hell had his life ended up here? All of it felt wrong down to his core.

When they finally stopped in front of the house, he could see it certainly wasn’t in much better shape than the rest of the literal junk yard surrounding it. How in the hell could they live in this squalor? He thought about voicing this, but his “wife” seemed to have an answer for everything. They certainly were not the answers he wanted to hear.

“We wanted a fixer-upper, something we could make our own,” Rey said beside him as though she could read his thoughts. Perhaps it was the obvious revulsion he wasn’t hiding on his face.

“Why are we so obsessed with trying to fix everyone else’s junk?” He said, picking a long strand of dog hair from his mouth as he exited the truck.

“Because it’s satisfying,” she seemed to be staring off into space, “to take something that's broken and make it like new again.” Then, as if remembering herself, she opened her door and got out as well. “And it's much cheaper.”

He turned away so she wouldn’t see him roll his eyes.

Before the front door was even unlocked, he could hear the scraping and thundering of what was surely a gargantuan herd of large animals. He began to sweat, not ready to face whatever would surely come crashing through at any moment.

Matt saw she could could barely get the door open as three large, barking masses jumped at the crack she fought to widen. One by one, they poured out and onto him. Sniffing and licking and thumping him with their violently wagging tails. He couldn’t tell where one ended and the next began.

“Christ, they’re like Cerberus!” he tried to say over their noisy excitement.

“What?” She called from inside. He’d been so busy trying to defend himself, he didn’t see her enter. He pushed his way in as the sound of dried food clinked into metal containers. Like Pavlov’s dogs, they turned and fled toward the sound as quickly as they had come.

“I said, they’re like Cerberus,” he repeated, wiping slobber onto the sweatpants that were beginning to cut off circulation in some very uncomfortable places. “You know, the three-headed dog from hell?”

“Well, they aren’t quite so tough as that,” she waved him off. “That’s Threepio in the yellow collar. He’s the nervous one.” She pointed in a direction he wasn’t following as he tugged again at the pants. “Artoo is in blue, the troublemaker. And lastly the smaller one in the orange collar is Beebee. He was the runt of the litter.”

“If you could just show me to my closet, I’d like to change into my own clothes now.” Matt wanted to do more than just take the clothes off. He wanted to take a hot shower and wash away this entire day. He swore he could still smell the rotten garbage from the scow. And that fucking hospital. He didn’t need his memories to know he hated that place more than anything. The clothes reeked of cleaning chemicals along with the dust from the box they’d pulled them from. He knew the nurses had chosen this arrangement just to spite him. Whatever made them feel less like the incompetent bumpkins they were.

She gave him the “grand” tour of their hovel. Everywhere he looked, something needed to be fixed. That is, if he could see underneath the dog hair. At least there wasn’t much clutter. Perhaps they were minimalists. It almost looked as though only one person lived here. Finally when they reached the one small bedroom, she directed him to the closet. 

“Your clothes are on the left.”

He looked, but could hardly discern between their sides given the sheer amount of flannel they both seemed to have. There did seem to be hints of color peeking from the back of her side, but those were obviously never in her rotation.

He pulled out a random T-shirt and a pair of boxers - anything but the plaid - and excused himself to the tiny bathroom without another word.

\--

_ Fuck fuck fuck! _ Rey thought as Ben closed the bathroom door. She hoped she had gotten the sizes right. He was certainly tall like Matt was, so perhaps they would be a similar size from what she remembered. 

“What the hell am I doing?” she breathed as she sat on the bed. Realizing she had forgotten the speedo in her pocket, she took it out and looked for a place to hide it. She opted for outside of the house, running back to the truck and stashing it quickly in the glove compartment. 

As she strode back inside, she heard him swearing about a ‘piece of shit’ something or other he’d no doubt unleashed his wrath upon. It erased any doubt in her mind that he deserved everything she’d dish up for him. She smiled, also realizing he probably only had another handful of minutes of hot water left.

She pulled a pad of paper and began to write him a list. Between the chores, cooking, and fixes around the house she was too busy for, he’d be occupied the entire time he was here.

A high-pitched scream came from the bathroom and she heard him throw back the curtain and crash against the far wall to escape the icy water that no doubt had rained down on him.

_ Jackpot _ .

“Everything alright in there?” She added ‘get water heater fixed’ to the list.

Finally he emerged in the boxers and the shirt, her towel draped over his shoulder.

“The water heater has been on your to-do list for weeks now. Honestly, that is your own fault.” She wagged a finger at him and pointed at the towel, “And that’s my towel.”

“Really?” He seethed, “I’m surprised to see you own anything pink.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and marched into the bedroom, grabbing the least comfortable pillow and the throw blanket from the foot of the bed.

“I’m sure you’re exhausted. We’ll go over your daily routine tomorrow once you’ve had the chance to relax a bit.” She placed them on the couch, knowing her tone was just as biting.

“No, an overnight swim and voyage on a trash barge were a walk in the park,” his voice dripped with sarcasm. He tried to move past her to the bedroom.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She stood in front of him.

“To bed, where does it look like?”

Rey tried to fight down the panic rising quickly inside of her. There was no way in hell she was sleeping with this stranger. 

“Oh, but you always say it’s too soft and that it hurts your back” she patted the pillow on the couch. “I didn’t think you’d need anything else to complain about, given your ordeal.” 

He looked between her and the couch several times in a stalemate before finally picking up the throw blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. Artoo, Threepio, and Beebee came bounding up to sniff and lick his face until he turned his body away and placed the pillow over his head.

Rey turned out the lights and locked her bedroom door behind her. It was going to be a LONG few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos! I'm glad you love the movie(s) too, I'm a much bigger fan of the 1987 version myself. I'm having a blast writing this fic and I really appreciate everyone that has taken the time to read it so far! <3333
> 
> It's been a busy month at work, but I'll keep trying to get chapters out every week.


	4. Son of a Maple Syrup Smuggler

To say the night passed slowly for Matt was an understatement. The couch was too narrow and the moth-eaten throw blanket hardly sufficed as shelter from the elements of his unfamiliar surroundings. There was certainly a draft, no doubt from the cracked or missing window sealant, or the gale-force winds created by the wagging tails of his three gigantic, furry roommates.

When he at last dropped off into a restless sleep, Matt dreamed of a grand party. He was surrounded by a sea of beautiful faces and had a busty bombshell on either arm. They spun him around as confetti fell like rain from the ceiling, tapping him lightly on the forehead. Things were progressing nicely as the anonymous ladies whisked him to a dark corner. One pulled off his suit jacket, while the other leaned in for a kiss. Her tongue danced along the edges of his mouth before dipping inside rather forcefully. Matt couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so cold. He turned to the first woman to ask what she had done with his jacket, but she was nowhere in sight. All the while, the second seemed to be attempting to devour his face outright, licking his jaw line and even going so far as to stick her tongue into his ear.

Matt snapped awake and recoiled before one of the hairy behemoths could assault him again. He tried wiping his own tongue on his shirt, simultaneously attempting to remove the wet streak of slobber on his cheek. The rain on the windows was illuminated by the creeping dawn light and flash of lightning. As he tried to turn away again, the tapping on his forehead returned in earnest. He looked up to see water leaking from the roof in, not one, but three places. A grumble of frustration escaped his throat as he attempted to slide the couch out of the path of the torrent before rummaging loudly through the cupboards. At last he found pots to collect the rainwater, the drops plinking out of time with each other as he attempted to shut his eyes again.

\--

When Rey first awoke to the deep timbres of a grumbling man outside her door, the first instinct was to reach for the baseball bat beside her bed. In the haze of sudden wakefulness, she nearly forgot about the ‘guest’ on her couch. Her grip relaxed on the bat and she lay awake listening to him moving the couch and rummaging through the cabinets for something. Plopping back down onto her pillow, she checked the clock and realized she had less than an hour left before she needed to get up for work. He obviously wasn’t sleeping well and she was already relishing the look on his face when he’d be put to work at the marina and around the house.

She lay there until her alarm sounded on her phone beside her, the sun peeking in through a crack in her blinds. She huffed as she got out of bed, dragging herself from under the covers as though she were on autopilot. Pulling on her standard outfit of denim overalls and a long sleeve shirt, she opened the door carefully, then remembered she didn’t give a damn if he slept well or not and flung it open so it smacked loudly against the coiled door stop. It made that awful thrum that seemed to go on forever. Beebee poked his head up from there he lay sprawled across Ben on the couch. Though Ben himself did not stir, he seemed to be twitching restlessly in his sleep, dark circles formed under his closed eyes. He couldn’t have been asleep for long. Pots littered the floor, filled with the rain water they had collected during the storm.

Rey started the coffee maker and made sure she only portioned out enough for herself. She stared down at the slumbering Mayor of Asshole Town and sipped loudly. She then gathered the pots one by one and emptied them into the sink, letting them clank and scrape together. She gave them an extra jostle just to be sure, yet still, he did not stir. 

_ Christ, this guy sleeps like the dead _ , she thought. Finally, she moved to the cupboard and filled the dogs’ food dishes. As per usual, they came galloping into the kitchen. Beebee struggled over the covered mound on the couch and must have stepped right on Ben’s crotch in an effort to escape, because he gave a loud ‘umph’ and flew from the cushions like they were on fire, hands wrapped protectively over his boxers.

“Fuck!” He yelled, trying to right himself while cradling his family jewels.

“Rise and shine,” Rey grinned at him. “Finn is going to be here for you any minute to take you to the marina for your morning shift.”

She could see he was having trouble composing himself between the exhaustion and Beebee’s ungainly exit.

“How could you possibly have slept last night?” His tone was more cantankerous than ever, “There are so many holes in the roof, I’m surprised we aren’t underwater right now.”

“Yet another item on the list of things you promised to get fixed.” She gave a large sigh and clicked her tongue before tapping her watch. “You really need to get a move on or you’re going to be late. The sooner you get back into your routine, the sooner everything will get back to normal for you.”

“I’m not sure I want my memories of this hellscape back!” He turned and strode into the room, ripping a pair of jeans from the closet and pulling them on over the boxers. He locked himself inside the bathroom again and Rey was certain she could hear him giving himself some kind of pep talk in the mirror.

A honk sounded from outside.

“Your ride is here, Babe,” Rey grabbed a granola bar from her barren pantry and placed it on the counter for him as he emerged. “Finn has some extra work boots for you to replace the ones you lost. I’ll pick you up at three from the docks.”

He stared at her blankly, looking between her and the empty coffee pot. Rey followed his eyes and bit her lip in a fake expression of guilt.

“Sorry, you are usually gone before I even get up so I only made enough for me.” She pressed the granola bar into his palm and shooed him out the door. 

\--

Matt shielded his eyes against the sun and pulled up his jeans. They were a little loose and he wondered why he hadn’t thought to grab a belt. Had he lost weight? It didn’t matter. He was too tired to form coherent thoughts and his balls ached from one of the fur beasts trampling them. 

“Hey man, how you feeling today?” the driver asked. “You look like you’ve been rode hard and put away wet.” He winked and elbowed Matt in the ribs. This must be Finn. “Did Rey give you a nice homecoming?”

“Not exactly,” Matt said, tearing into the granola bar. “I think I preferred the garbage scow.”

“Nothing a day at the marina can’t fix.” Finn chuckled. 

“What exactly is it that I do again?” Matt finally asked between mouthfuls.

“Hull scrubbing and general maintenance, though I doubt you will remember most things, so we’ll stick with the cleaning for now.” He gestured at the boots on the floor beside Matt’s feet. 

They were clearly broken in by someone else’s feet and by the time he made it to the first boat with all of the cleaning supplies, blisters were already forming. By the time Finn came to bring him a sack lunch, he had blisters on his hands too.

“Only a couple days out and your hands are soft again?!” Finn plopped the bag painfully into Matt’s marred hands. He nearly dropped it, unable to form a proper fist after only a few hours of scrubbing. “We’ll get those callouses back in no time.”

Matt wolfed down the sandwich, voracious from what he could only think of as slave labor. He thought he heard Finn laughing as he strode away towards the office again. None of this felt like it was spurring his memory. The muscles in his arms and back burned, while his head throbbed from sleep deprivation and a lack of caffeine. 

_ Wake up, wake up, wake up _ , he wanted to slap himself across the face in case this was indeed still a nightmare, but his arms were like lead weights at his sides. Time was practically moving backwards as the sun beat down on him. Finn’s wife, the one with a flower name, came out with some sunscreen and more water.

“Today’s a hot one, huh?” Just as Finn had, she looked at him as though there was a joke he was supposed to be in on, but couldn’t seem to understand. “Any of this jogging your memory?”

“Not unless my entire life story is a saga of pain and suffering.” He retorted, dumping a large blob of sunscreen onto his hands.

“Finn said you’ve been quite the jokester since your accident,” She smiled and shook her head, looking past him at the boat he’d been on all day. “You missed a spot.”

When Rey pulled up at three, he was practically catatonic with exhaustion. His hands were wrapped in cleaning towels he’d taken from the supply closet and he could barely bend his legs as he limped to the truck. 

He leaned his head against the window as they pulled away. Elk Cove certainly wasn’t much to look at. Nothing but mom-and-pop shops and a smattering of houses.

“We moved here deliberately?” He asked only half rhetorically as he watched the unfamiliar buildings pass by. 

“You wanted to get back to your small town roots, but somewhere where we could have a fresh start.” She said as she pulled them into the parking lot of a Safeway.

“Well this is about as fresh as it gets,” he said somberly, not wanting to get out of the car.

“Grocery day,” Rey said, holding her palm out to him.

Matt had no idea what she was expecting.

“Didn’t Finn pay you today? Unless you want granola for dinner, we’ve got some shopping to do.”

He fumbled for the check in his pocket and handed it to her, though he didn’t want to. He’d literally bled for that money. There was no energy left in him to protest as he followed her into the store and down the aisles. When they passed the beer and wine section, she slapped his hand away when he reached for a bottle.

“Absolutely not. Not after your ocean escapades,” She said with finality. He frowned and pushed the cart behind her as though he were ninety and it was his walker. Matt continued to sulk until they were in the checkout line.

“What about the rest of my family? Surely I have parents?” He loaded bread onto the conveyor belt.

“Well, you aren’t on speaking terms with your mother. She left when you were very young. And your father…” Rey trailed off as she continued to pile food next to the register.

“What?” He prodded. Surely this reality couldn’t get much worse.

“He’s in prison for smuggling,” she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Smuggling?! Smuggling what?” 

“Last time you spoke to him he said it was ‘maple syrup’ from Canada,” Rey gestured with air quotes, “But he couldn’t say more over the phone without, you know, implicating himself further.”

“I’m the son of a maple syrup smuggler?” He said primarily to himself, aghast.

“‘Fraid so!” Rey gave a sympathetic half smile before signing the check over to the clerk and paying for the remainder with a debit card.

Once they were back at the house she dropped the groceries on the counter and plopped herself on the couch.

“Aren’t you going to help me put the groceries away?” The bags he carried dug into his raw hands.

“Oh, you HATE it when I put things in the wrong place.” She placed her feet up on the coffee table and pulled her phone out. “I can’t wait to see what you make for dinner tonight.”

Matt was almost speechless, “You want  _ me _ to cook?”

“ _ You _ want you to cook. Trust me on this one. Besides, I’ve got a house call to make. I’ll be back in a few hours.” She rose and made for the door again before turning back. “Oh, I nearly forgot, here is the list of things you need to do around the house.” She pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket and placed it on the counter. The list she’d scribbled nearly filled the page. “Since I know you don’t remember, just take it one thing at a time. The vacuum is in the closet.” She pointed somewhere behind him, but he was still distracted by the sheer size of the list.

“I - But, there’s so many -” He scanned the items and tried to respond as annoyance began to mingle with his confusion. There was no one to take his frustration out on as the door closed behind her. He kicked the counter instead and winced as the blisters protested from inside the boot. 

\--

Rey wasn’t going to fix someone’s car. She’d just add that to the tally of lies that fell under the umbrella of the big lie.

“So, how’d he do?” She asked Rose as they sat down at their favorite coffee shop.

“He made it through ONE boat.” Rose practically snorted with laughter.

“I’m not surprised, I don’t think he’s worked a day in his life,” Rey replied, blowing on her coffee. “Let’s hope he hasn’t burned the house down by the time I get back. I told him to cook and gave him a list of things to do around the house.”

“Good,” Rose replied, “You deserve some time for yourself.”

“So far it feels like more work, like adding another pet to the mix,” Rey smiled, “We have to train him how to behave like a normal person.”

“Gotta admit he’s kind of handsome, though,” Rose tilted her head at Rey and gave her a sidelong glance.

“Oh he is DEFINITELY not my type,” Rey felt oddly defensive under Rose’s scrutiny, “Way too much of a pretty boy and way too rich for my blood.” She sipped her coffee too quickly and it burned the tip of her tongue. “But just between us, he does have a great butt,” she conceded at last. “It doesn’t make up for the fact that he is completely spoiled and a major shithead, though. I’m pretty sure his face only has two settings. He’s either glaring at me or looks totally lost.”

Rose nodded in agreement, “That sounds about right from what I saw today. You just make sure to keep giving him Hell.”

“Oh, I will. I’m this close to opening my shop,” Rey gestured with her thumb and forefinger, “then I can finish the house and be truly settled.”

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky as Rey headed home. She made sure to wipe a large smear of grease on her face and hands before opening the door.

Smoke assaulted her senses first and for a moment she thought he really was burning the house down. Rey grabbed a dish towel and began to fan the air. She ran to the stove, but thankfully it was already off. What appeared to be two lumps of charcoal bread sat in the pan, melted cheese coming from between the slices. 

Ben sat on the floor, his face a mask of rage as he sucked air quickly in and out. She noticed he was also cradling a swollen thumb. There was dog food all around him, which Artoo, Threepio, and Beebee were all gorging themselves on until she pulled them away and told them to go outside.

“What the hell happened here?” She finally went to him as he tried to stand up.

“I think it’s clear that I'm not a handyman, a house maid, or a cook,” he fumed. “I don’t belong here. This is all wrong and I can feel it.” He was waving his hands wildly at the list on the counter and the house around them. As the smoke cleared, she could see it had at least been vacuumed.

“You never had a problem with any of these things before,” She pretended to look confused.

“Well, I have a problem with them now!” He shouted.

“That’s too bad,” her voice rose to match his, “Just because you can’t remember how to be a functioning adult doesn’t mean I am going to hold your hand through every little thing.”

“As if I’d want you to, covered in filth like some feral grease monkey.”

“Oh you mean this doesn’t get you riled up anymore, Babe?” She took a step closer as though she meant to kiss him and he recoiled just as he had at the hospital, “You used to say the smell of engine oil was the biggest aphrodisiac.”

She could see she was really getting a rise out of him and let him back away, grabbing a slice of bread from the open loaf and shoving a large chunk into her mouth as she marched past him.

“Your grease monkey wife is going to take a shower now,” she said between chews, “Don’t wait up.”

\--

The rest of the weekend was no different. Matt had lost count of the number of times he’d burned himself while “cooking” or how many lightbulbs he’d replaced because Rey was too short to reach them. She seemed to be getting some sort of sick pleasure out of watching him fail at every task just so she could take the reins and show him just how inept he was. The blisters that covered his hands and feet became the least of his worries every time he smashed a finger trying to nail a board or lay a shingle. He’d nearly cut into his own leg when he attempted to chop wood. 

Every time he was ready to call it quits on a job, which was often, she’d make him stay and finish it so she could go do even more work on other people’s problems. Where she got the energy, he had no idea. There was a raw tenacity he was certain he’d never seen in anyone before, not that he could remember more than a handful of people from the last few days.

While he labored away around the property, she’d regale him tales about his life that still felt like they belonged to someone else. It only made him more irked that he couldn’t remember or even remotely begin to identify with the life choices of his former self.

By the end of the third day, Matt collapsed onto the couch, certain there was no more energy in his entire body. Today he’d managed to heat soup and not light anything on fire. He’d decided against toasting the bread, not trusting any of the appliances other than the microwave yet. He sopped up the dregs at the bottom of the bowl, still ravenous, but too tired to find anything else. Now he was certain he’d lost weight and that was why some of his clothes didn’t fit.

“Don’t forget to call the plumber tomorrow during your lunch break,” Rey said from behind him as she set her tools down.

“Does this list of yours ever end?” Apparently he had enough energy for yet another argument.

“I don’t know, does your attitude?” she quipped back to him. The dogs rushed in as she did, bringing along a foul stench.

“Oh my god, what is that?” Matt pinched his nose shut and leapt fully onto the couch to keep them from brushing against his legs. He suppressed a gag.

“Great, one of them has found a skunk. Did you leave them unattended all day?” He could hear the annoyance in her voice.

“You think I have time to watch these heathens on top of everything else I had to do around here?”

“They used to listen to you better than anyone. Clearly they don’t see you as an authority figure anymore,” Rey was holding her nose as well, inspecting each one for as long as she could stand before beginning to mix a solution of baking soda, hydrogen peroxide, and dish soap. 

Of course it was the one in the blue collar. Matt knew he had it out for him. “Help me get him in the bath,” she broke his disgusted transfixion.

“I am officially certain this is Hell,” he said, his hands hovering over Artoo, refusing to actually touch him.

“If this is Hell, what does that make me?” The look in her eyes was a challenge.

“Some succubus devil person who likes to drain the life from me.” He finally hefted the dog into the bath, letting his anger fuel him.

“I’m surprised you think highly enough of me to let me rule Hell. Also I’d have to have sex with you to be a succubus.” She stood, her anger matching his, and turned to leave the bathroom, “No chance in that ever happening again at the rate you’re going.” 

“Where are you going?” He yelled after her.

“Out! I suggest you deal with the smell if you want to get any sleep tonight.” She set the solution beside him before tossing a pair of rubber gloves at his face and slamming the door behind her.

Matt pulled the rubber gloves on defiantly, wondering, or perhaps knowing, that woman would be the death of him.


	5. A Fateful Sneeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amping up the romantic tension a bit in this one. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, apologies for any weird spaces that come up at random, especially around the accented letters. I try to correct them in the preview stage, but am not sure why they appear.

Aboard the Skywalker, Hux was stirred from his languid sunbathing by the incessant buzzing of his cell phone. Yet another distraction from his well deserved vacation. Would these calls never cease?

“Ah, Leia. You just missed him again I’m afraid. He’s headed into town for shopping…Yes, ma’am. The leaks have been handled. Yes, it was nothing more than a false alarm…Alright, chat soon.”

He rolled over and placed a hand on the smooth, bare stomach of the exotic dancer he’d invited back to the yacht with him. Sure, he’d taken a lesson from the rapacious Solo, but it was high time someone treated him with some respect, paid or not. He just wished she’d let him call her something other than Phasma. It certainly sounded like a stripper name, though he didn’t give a damn what she wanted to be called when she took him into her mouth and raked her manicured nails down his back. 

He knew he needed to enjoy this while he could. Leia was like a bloodhound when it came to sensing something amiss and she’d continue to nip at the heels of his scheme until he was forced to go back for her feckless, amnesiac son.

\--

As with every morning since she’d brought Ben home, Rey found herself lying awake before her alarm. She was surprised that three weeks had flown by so quickly. She’d gotten several more repairs in while Ben covered her marina shifts and their combined wages made her household flush for the first time since she’d lost the real Matt. She had forgotten what a luxury it was to have someone else to help shoulder the financial burdens of everyday life, though it did fill her with more guilt than she thought it would.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Ben already awake, making enough coffee for the both of them. The dogs were already munching away on their kibble. How had she not heard him rise? And on a Saturday no less. 

“You have a meeting at the bank today, right?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah,” She was taken aback, “Finn pulled some strings and the lender actually decided to come in today just for us. Third time’s a charm for the loan I hope.” She couldn’t look him in the eye, especially if she failed again. Perhaps it was just a moment of pride, but she could hardly face him now knowing he was the heir to a tech corporation worth billions. A quick google search of Benjamin Solo and ‘Skywalker’ had filled her with a fresh sense of dread. While it seemed he was kept out of the public eye, he was certainly connected with some very wealthy and powerful people. Even if they had left him on purpose, the jig would be up soon enough.

She thumbed the straps of her overalls nervously and he regarded her with an odd, faraway stare.

“Everything okay?” Rey asked, removing her hands and grabbing her cup of coffee.

“Yeah,” he sounded confused, “Your hands in your overalls just gave me the strongest sense of déja vu.”

Rey nearly spit out her mouthful of hot liquid, but managed a painful swallow instead. She coughed and choked briefly as he came around the counter to pat her unhelpfully on the back. 

“Wrong pipe.” She managed to say after taking another swallow of coffee. She then realized overalls was the entirely wrong outfit for this meeting and quickly ran back to change. She kicked herself at the oversight as she pulled on a v-neck blouse and business trousers from the back of her closest. It was much more form fitting than her usual attire, but she was pleased both garments still fit after all these years. 

She gave herself another once-over and decided she looked much more professional, definitely as though she were going in for a job interview.  _ Perfect _ . As long as she could manage to keep from getting grease on it between home and the bank.

When she emerged, Ben noted her new outfit and she half expected him to make a snide comment.

“It’ll turn out great. I know it,” he said instead. His mouth quirked in an earnest smile and he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Rey’s heart skipped a beat and she couldn’t help but smile back.

_ Oh no _ , was all she could think to herself as she tried to ignore the fluttering that seemed to have taken up in her stomach at this new demeanor. At least he was broken out of whatever memory that had hypnotized him before she changed. Deep down she knew this could not end well.

When Finn picked her up she voiced her concerns to him.

“It’s time to tell him,” Rey wrung her hands.

“Did something happen?”

“Well, he did get some déja vu this morning, but he’s actually being  _ nice _ .” Rey said.

“We better take him back to the hospital,” Finn laughed. “Are you sure he didn’t get another head injury?”

“I’m serious,” she interjected. “It’s been a few weeks now and his memory could come back any day. His new attitude is only making me feel more guilty.”

“Relax.” Finn snorted again, “If anything, he’s acting further from his true self. I’m sure there is no harm in keeping him around a bit longer. Besides, you’ve got an important meeting to think about.”

“You’re right. Thank you for the ride,” Rey stared out the window. Her palms were already sweating.

“No problem, Partner. Let’s get this plan off the ground finally.”

She tried to focus on the financial documents that sat between them and their rehearsed business pitch, but instead her thoughts lingered on the spot where Ben had touched her shoulder before she left.

\--

Matt sat the axe down next to the pile of wood, satisfied with the amount he’d gotten through. Hopefully Rey was too. He’d gotten through most of the major things on her list and felt like he was finally getting the hang of his daily routine.

He was about to head inside when he heard whimpering coming from beyond the pile near the property fence. He rounded it to see Artoo slinking through a hole in the fence, favoring one of his front paws. 

“C’mere boy. What happened?” The St. Bernard obliged and sat before Matt. It quickly became clear there was a length barbed wire tangled around his foot. Artoo whined as Matt carefully unwound it and set it aside.

“It’s okay. We’ll get you to the vet, buddy.” He stroked the top of the dog’s head to reassure him, receiving an anxious lick to the side of his face.

Once Artoo was safely in the bed of the truck, Matt whistled for Threepio and Beebee. They came immediately around to the porch and he let them into the house.

“I’ll be back in a couple of hours, boys.” He said to them, also scribbling a note for Rey in case she got home before he could call her from town. He really needed to get a new cell phone.

Once at the vet, Matt dialed Rey from their office line. She didn’t answer, so he left a voicemail. The vet bandaged up Artoo’s leg and left Matt with some care instructions.

“This one’s a frequent flyer here,” she said, nodding at Artoo. “This visit’s on the house. Tell Rey thanks again for her repairs last month.”

“I will,” Matt said. It seemed everywhere he went, the citizens of Elk Cove absolutely loved Rey. He had to admit that, while he didn’t remember most of their life together, he felt like a very lucky man. Sometimes he wished there was more he could do for her, knowing how much she did for their household and for everyone else. 

The amnesia had certainly put them in a rough patch, but he hoped he could make it up to her. He knew he’d been a real jackass when she first brought him home, so it was no wonder she barely touched him. Sex was definitely not going to be on the table for awhile. At least the hot water heater was fixed and he could spend extra time in the shower fantasizing of the things they’d do in that bedroom once she decided they could be intimate again.

When Matt pulled up at home a short time later, a middle-aged woman stepped from the woods that separated the driveway from their neighbor’s. Based on the irked look she wore behind her giant spectacles, he gathered this was the Mrs. Burbidge Rey had warned him about.  _ Great _ , he thought to himself.

“I see you have found the culprit,” she didn’t waste any time, jabbing a finger down at Artoo in the bed of the truck. He responded by placing a guilty head down on his paws.

“What has he done now?” Matt was certain it couldn’t be good based his experiences so far.

“He’s been digging in my flower bed AGAIN!”

“That sounds like something he would do.” Matt gave Artoo a disapproving look.

“I’ve told Rey SEVERAL times that she needs to fix that fence and contain her animals or I’ll be calling Animal Control myself!” Mrs. Burbidge actually went as far as to wave a finger in his face.

“I hardly think that is necessary. I’ll repair the fence right now and I am happy to pay for the replacement of your flowers.” Matt began to search his pockets for the small amount of cash he had on him. “Besides, he’s already had a run-in with your barbed wire, so I don’t think he’ll be venturing over there again.”

“Serves him right!” Burbidge was practically foaming at the mouth. “Thank goodness there is  _ someone _ with some class in that household. I don’t know what Rey is thinking letting three wild animals run amok. And from a junkyard no less.”

Her words triggered something within him.

“My wife may run a  _ salvage yard _ ,” he corrected her forcefully, “But she is the hardest working woman I know and she has more class in her little finger than you do in your entire body. You have no right to turn your nose up at her honest work.” Matt stared her in the eyes as he gave a short whistle. Artoo jumped down from the truck bed and gingerly made his way past the blanching woman towards the house. Mrs. Burbidge said nothing.

“If you’ll excuse me,” He pressed two twenty-dollar bills into her palm, “I’ve got a fence to repair. If the flowers cost more, please write us a letter or give us a call before the next time you trespass on our property.” He left her there, mouth hanging agape as he turned towards the house.

\--

Rey stepped back from the window, hardly believing what she had just witnessed. Ben had defended her AND ripped the Burbitch a new one. Having arrived home minutes before him, she had only just seen his note and listened to the voicemail he'd left while she was at the bank with Finn. 

She was stunned that a situation had come up and the once helpless Ben Solo had actually managed to handle it. He’d taken care of Artoo as though he were truly his own. She felt a warmth rising in her chest at this unexpected turn of events. Surely Hell had frozen over or pigs were sprouting wings somewhere. 

When she saw him coming, she ran into the bathroom so he wouldn’t know she’d seen the whole thing. She heard the front door open and emerged from the bathroom at the exact same moment, rushing to Artoo’s side.

“Oh my sweet baby, are you okay?” Rey kissed his head and scratched his favorite spot behind his ears. “I just got your message when Finn dropped me off.” She looked up at Ben, “Thank you so much for taking care of him.” She meant what she said and was truly grateful for his presence, perhaps for the first time.

“Of course,” Ben said, setting the keys on the counter. “It’s only a few minor scrapes. The vet also wanted me to thank you again for the repair you did for her.”

“Well, it’s the least I could do for her given the sheer amount of times she’s had to see this big rebel here.”

Rey stood and, almost by instinct, went to kiss him on the cheek. Just before they could embrace, however, Ben let out a violent sneeze. And then another.

“Oh no, not coming down with something I hope?” Rey pulled away, nearly blushing at the fact she had almost shown him actual affection. She needed to get her shit together and rein in these feelings before she was too far off the deep end. The sneeze was Fate merely reminding her of that. She went immediately to the stove and put the kettle on. “I’ll make you some tea.”

“I’m sure I’m fine,” Ben said as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I’m going to feed the boys lunch and go and fix that fence. I just met - well, re-met - that awful Burbidge woman you told me about. I can see why we call her the Burbitch.” He laughed and walked over to the cabinet, setting out the bowls. All three St. Bernards came into the kitchen, sniffing the air expectantly.

“Sit.” Ben commanded them. To Rey’s surprise, all three obeyed. “Stay.” They did not move as he filled their bowls. “Good boys,” He patted and scratched each one on the head as they awaited his next directive. Rey could only stare in amazement, the box of tea forgotten in her hand.

“Bon appétit,” Ben said at last. Then Artoo, Threepio, and Beebee finally began to dig in. Rey had definitely not taught them that.

Ben turned and left the house like a man on a mission and Rey was certain her mouth hung agape just as Mrs. Burbidge’s had minutes ago. She looked at the house around her, taking in everything. The surfaces were clean, lights all working, the walls repainted, furniture no longer askew. There was even a vase of daisies sitting on the coffee table.

The changes had been so subtle she hadn’t even noticed that their house was finally resembling a home.  _ Her _ house was finally beginning to resemble a home, she corrected herself internally. Rey was finally broken from her transfixion when the kettle began to whistle behind her. Pouring herself a mug, she tried not to smile.

Less than an hour later, Ben strolled in. His skin looked incredibly pale for how sunny it still was outside. She stood from the couch, having decided she would cook whatever he wanted for dinner to properly thank him for all he had done.

“Are you alright?” Rey asked as he strode past her. He didn’t answer and made straight for the bathroom. The door barely closed behind him before she could hear the sound of him retching into the toilet.

She filled a glass from the sink and soaked a dish towel in cold water.

“Matt?” She knocked gently on the door, “Can I come in?” 

He responded only by moaning from the other side. She took that as a yes and pushed the door open carefully, his tall form taking up most of the space on the floor. She sat herself on the tub and handed him the water before flushing the contents of the toilet bowl he was still dangling dangerously far into.

“I’m okay,” His voice echoed from inside the toilet. “I’d rather you didn’t see me like this.”

“I’ve seen worse,” Rey placed her hand on his back as she draped the cloth around his neck. “In sickness and in health remember?”

“Wish I did,” He shivered when the cloth touched him, but then he seemed to relax a little when she rubbed small circles around his back.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Rey whispered once she was certain he wasn’t going to blow again anytime soon.

He shuffled his way out of the bathroom ahead of her, removing the clothes stuck to his fevered body. Rey collected them as he stripped all the way down to his boxers, trying not to admire how toned his muscles had become.

“This way,” She gestured with her head before he could lie down on the couch. He regarded her with more confusion than his sickly state warranted. “I’ll take the couch tonight.”

After she got him settled, Rey made him some soup and brought an additional cold compress. She couldn't believe she was now fussing over him like a mother hen.

“Here, try to take a few sips.” She handed him the bowl and scooted the bedside trash can a bit closer to him. He did as he was instructed before placing it on the nightstand and laying his head back onto the pillows she’d propped him up with. He looked at her with dreamy eyes, no doubt brought on by the fever. He shouldn’t be looking at her like that. Not after everything she’d put him through.

Rey placed a hand on his forehead. He seemed a little less warm than before, but was still running a high temperature. That definitely explained it. When she went to pull away, he startled her by clasping her hand to his chest.

“You’re so beautiful.” His words came out slowly as though he were on the edge of sleep.

“You have the flu,” Rey said, brushing off the compliment. “You are only saying that because you have a fever. AND because I’m not wearing my overalls.” She added, pulling her hand away to reach for the bowl.

“It doesn’t matter what you wear.” His eyes were now half-lidded.

“Go to sleep now,” Rey hushed him and placed the second compress on his head, brushing a damp lock of hair away from his face. “Otherwise I’ll have to dunk you in a tub of ice water if we can’t get your fever down.”

He gave her a small frown, but closed his eyes the rest of the way. When she finally switched the light off behind her, Rey was certain her madly beating heart would come straight out of her chest. What an odd day today had turned out to be. 

It wasn’t until her head hit the pillow on the couch that she remembered the exciting news that she and Finn had finally been approved for a business loan. All they had to do now was secure a location and put in an offer, but Rey found she was unable to think of work at that moment. The pillow she rested her head on smelled like Ben and she found that his scent comforted her. She wrapped her hands beneath it and nuzzled it closer. 

She resolved that she’d tell him everything tomorrow once he was better. Until then, she’d have this moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you again to everyone who has read this so far. Your wonderful comments and kudos have made the process of writing this even more enjoyable! <333


	6. Feels Like the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the longer than normal delay between the chapters! Life has been busy and I am actually a little sad to be closing in on the end of this fic! Another huge thank you for all of the kudos and comments you all have left so far. You guys motivate me more than you know! :)

Matt rose bleary-eyed from the bed. He’d managed to keep the meager contents of his stomach down through the night, but now had a pounding headache from dehydration. He left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen to refill his glass so he could hopefully get more sleep. At least he didn’t feel as disoriented as when he’d had a fever. 

He had been vaguely aware of Rey changing out the compresses at some point during the night. She hadn’t forced him into an ice bath after all, though he certainly wouldn’t have put it past her. At this moment, however, such a thing seemed beyond the capabilities of the delicate form curled on the sofa. She looked so serene while sleeping, face half buried in his pillow. He saved the mental image of her, adding it to his very limited collection of memories. Luckily the pleasant ones with her were growing in number.

Noting the papers beside her on the coffee table, Matt realized he had forgotten to ask her how things had gone at the bank, distracted by yesterday’s turn of events. He took careful steps over the floorboards he knew squeaked to peer at the sheets. He could see “pre-approved” printed at the top and smiled in spite of the pounding in his head. 

Glancing at the clock, it was still the wee hours indeed. He’d blame the receding fever later for the crazy idea that popped into his head at that moment. In the predawn darkness that still covered their side of the mountain, Matt quietly closed the front door behind him and made his way towards the edge of the property.

\--

By the time Rey was able to rouse herself, it was nearly ten in the morning. Christ, how long had it been since she’d been able to sleep that late? And on the couch no less. Heading into the kitchen, she was met with a full, steaming pot of coffee and a fresh vase of flowers that looked suspiciously like they’d come from Mrs. Burbidge’s garden. Confused, she opened the door to the bedroom. Ben snored softly and almost looked as though he hadn’t even moved. 

She entered the room and went to the bedside table to remove the now dried towels. The trash can was empty, so he clearly hadn’t been sick again. Must’ve only been a twenty-four hour bug. At least he was sleeping the rest of it off. She idly glanced at him in his unconscious state, so much more peaceful than the brooding, arrogant man-child she’d brought home. If she were to put it lightly, he’d been humbled by this blue collar adventure she’d drug him on. She was almost afraid to think it, but she rather liked this version of Ben Solo. 

While he still barely knew his way around a tool kit, he’d actually risen to the challenges she’d presented. He even had a surprising wit that she enjoyed when they argued...not that they had done that much in the last few days. Rey stretched her hand to his head, wanting to stroke his hair again as she had the night before. At the last moment she pulled back realizing he still needed as much sleep as possible. When she turned to leave, she nearly bumped into his hand that dangled over the side of the bed. There seemed to be a slight smudge of dirt in the apex of his thumb and forefinger. Perhaps Artoo wasn’t the only troublemaker in the house. She shook her head silently and left the room, but could not ignore the warm, bubbly feeling rising in her chest. 

\--

Finn gripped the tongs and flipped the steaks over one by one before sipping his beer. He felt a small hand dip into his back pocket and gently squeeze his right butt cheek. 

“Mmm, I love a man in uniform,” Rose whispered behind him before wrapping her arms around his middle.

“I should wear the apron more often. If I could wrestle it away from you that is.” Finn chuckled and turned to kiss his wife.

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of agreement.” She tilted her head back to return the kiss before grabbing the bowl of potato salad. “Oh, just look at them.”

Rose gestured with her head before nudging Finn with her elbow. He turned again to see Rey and Ben at the picnic table. Rey was looking through property ads and Ben was waving his arms in the air excitedly about something.

“I’m telling you, it’s the perfect name!” His voice carried over to them at the grill.

Finn refocused his attention to the steaks so he could remain inconspicuous.

“Well aren’t they precious,” he whispered to Rose. “He’s clearly smitten with her. I guess that means I owe you a twenty.”

“I’m sure you’ll find another way to pay me back.” She winked at him before returning her gaze to the other couple. “She won’t admit it, but she is completely head over heels for him too. I don’t think I’ve seen her smile this much in the entire year we’ve known her.”

“That’s true, though I worry what will happen when he gets his memory back. Rey said he had some kind of déja vu before we went to the bank last weekend. Clearly she hasn’t told him yet.”

“Can you blame her? She of all people deserves to be happy after everything she’s been through.”

“I know, but that’s exactly why she is holding back. She’s afraid of losing everything again.” Finn frowned, placing the steaks onto a plate.

“We’ll be there for her no matter what.” Rose cradled the potato salad in one arm and grabbed the steaks with the other before walking over to the table.

Finn removed the apron and joined them, taking in the pleasant aroma of the pine trees that surrounded them along with the steaks he had perfectly seared.

“Finn,” Ben clapped his hand on Finn’s shoulder and clinked their beers together. “We are thinking of names for the new shop.”

He pondered dramatically for several moments before finally raising a finger into the air, “I’ve got it...Rey’s Wrenches.” Everyone scrunched up their noses in disgust and Finn pretended to be offended. “What, you don’t like it?” He tried to give his best look of disappointment, but instead broke out into laughter with the rest of them. “Well, anything is better than Jiffy Lube!”

Rey put her head in her hands, shaking both with mirth and frustration. “We need a building more than we need a name right now.” She said from behind her hands.

Ben went around to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze as though he could ease her tension. Finn noted that Rey did relax slightly under his touch. 

As always, Rose was right. Rey was already falling for this guy. At least he wasn’t acting like a raging asshole anymore. He had become a good employee and as long as he continued to treat Rey well, he was okay in Finn’s book.

“I suggested ‘Rey of Sunshine Repairs’” Ben said, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Oh yeah, Finn could definitely see the blush from here. 

“To Rey of Sunshine!” He raised his beer in salute. Everyone responded in kind, even the tomato-red Rey. Finn was certain he would still kick Ben’s ass if he hurt her - amnesiac or not.

\--

The sun was setting as Rey and Ben said their goodbyes to Finn and Rose.

Rose squeezed Rey extra tight when they hugged, “Don’t be afraid to have a little fun with your hubby,” she whispered in Rey’s ear.

Rey pulled away, yet another flush painting her cheeks. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled, knowing her friend could see right through the walls she was fighting so hard to keep up. 

Who was she kidding? She really didn’t know anymore. Perhaps it was just herself now. Ben might believe the charade that he was Matt, but Rey was starting to believe so much more. The chemistry between them was real, lies or not. She was in way over her head and needed to end this.

Once they were alone in the kitchen, she busied herself with the dishes to avoid eye contact. After a few seconds of frenzied scrubbing, she finally had to put the sponge down, the guilt riding her.

“Matt, I need to tell you something.” She fought to keep her voice from shaking.

“What is it, babe?” He wrapped the leftovers and placed them in the fridge.

“I - I don’t know how to say this.”

“Say what? You can tell me anything.” He closed the fridge door and tossed the excess saran wrap into the garbage before rubbing her arm that was braced against the counter.

Rey’s thoughts raced wildly, trying to find the right words. What the hell were the right words?  _ I lied to you? Kidnapped you? Committed a felony? This life isn’t real it’s just revenge? _

“Do you not like ‘Rey of Sunshine Repairs’?” He asked, pulling her from her shame spiral. She looked at him, then. His eyes filled with real concern.

Not even close to what she was thinking, but she needed an out. She simply couldn’t do it. Not when he looked at her like that.

_ Fuck _ , why coudn’t she just hate him like she used to? Why did these have to be his true colors and not the one’s she’d been so wrong about?

“Y-yeah,” she breathed, “I mean, no, it’s fine as a name.” She tried to backpedal. “I don’t know. I think I’m just overwhelmed that this is actually happening.”

He grasped both of her shoulders and she thought he might finally try to kiss her for real this time. His smile was so broad, she could practically feel the excitement radiating from him.

“I just realized we haven’t really even celebrated!” His hands slid down to grab hers, pulling her from the dishes. “We need to go out! We will worry about the name later like you said.” He grabbed their keys as though they were a talisman, “We can think of this as a brainstorm session!”

Rey once again didn’t know what to say, but that damned smile of his was infectious.

“Sure, yes.” She said, even though she was shaking her head slightly, “Let’s go out and let off some steam. Give me fifteen minutes?”

Maybe twenty minutes later, Rey eyeballed herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dress for Christ’s sake. It had been so long. Was it five years? Matt had never cared about these kinds of things, but what would Ben think? She hadn’t been this nervous since her and Matt’s first date and she didn’t want to feel so young again. So unsure.

She pulled the mascara from her makeup bag - almost too dry from disuse - and applied it. At least she still cleaned up pretty good.  _ Fuck _ , what was she trying to prove to him. It wouldn’t matter once he got his memory back anyways. He was the city mouse to her country mouse. She had nothing to offer him that he didn’t already have in spades. 

“Ready to go?” he asked from outside the door.

“Yeah,” she called from inside, even though she felt anything but.

Once they arrived at Murphy’s, Rey ordered a whiskey on the rocks.The murky brown liquid seemed to match her emotions even though she felt a little more relaxed after every swallow. By the time the waiter came around for the next round, she was ready to ask for another. Ben ordered a bottle of wine instead.

“Is that okay with you?” He asked and she nodded. “And two more on the rocks,” he said at the last moment, gesturing at their empty glasses after he no doubt saw the look of panic in her eyes.

“That bottle is twenty dollars by itself,” Rey said, feeling embarrassed that she had to bring up money at all.

“So what,” he smiled at her. “We are celebrating and you deserve it. It’s not going to break the bank.”

_ Fuck it _ , Rey though to herself, swallowing the rest of her drink. By the time they had finished their second whiskey and the entire bottle of Sauvignon Blanc, Rey’s troubles were left at the bottom of her glass. Nevermind the fact that mixing alcohol was probably a recipe for disaster.

Suddenly they were dancing to ‘Slow Hands’ by Niall Horan and one of Ben’s hands moved from her shoulder to the small of her back while the other entwined with hers.

_ Wanna be with you all alone. Take me home, take me home. Fingertips puttin' on a show… _

“Can't you tell that I want you, baby” Ben half mouthed along with the lyrics as they danced in the middle of the crowd. He swung her around before dipping her low and pulling her back to his chest. Matt definitely hadn’t known how to dance like that. They both smiled and laughed at his lip-synced performance as he did so.

At the end of the song he leaned in again. She was certain he meant to kiss her for sure this time and her guilt reared its ugly head from within her core causing her to pull away at the last second.

“Sorry, I need some air.” She pressed a clammy palm to her forehead, but let the reassuring smile reach her eyes.

Once outside, she felt the salty breeze brush against her exposed skin, leaning against the railing of the restaurant's waterfront deck. It had been so long since her upper arms had actually touched the outside air. She’d been allowing men’s shirts to grace her biceps for too long. She rubbed her hands up and down them to warm herself.

“Everything okay? I didn’t get you sick did I?” Ben asked, placing a palm on her forehead.

“No, I’m fine.” Rey pulled his hands down with her own, but didn’t let go.

The sounds of three ship horns echoed through the bay around them.

“Why do they honk three times?” He let his question waft away into the mist that curled above the waters before them.

“It’s an old, local story,” Rey began, “Arturo was a poor Portugese fisherman in love with Catarina, the daughter of the local territorial governor.”

“Did she love him back?” His question seemed so innocent and pleading, as though it were more than just the legend he inquired about.

“She did, but her father would not allow them to marry. He told Arturo to leave and he agreed, though not before he told Catarina to meet him in the night so they could run away together. He promised to signal with three horn blasts so she’d know he had come for her. He kept his promise, but the fog was thick that night and when she heard the signal, she dove into the sea, crying out for him. He dove into the water after her.”

“And they found each other?” He asked, voice hinged on the edge of hope.

“Actually, they both drowned.” Rey said, matter-of-factly. “But the three blasts are like a tradition now I guess…”

“Wow,” Ben sighed, “For a moment I thought you were actually a romantic.” He couldn’t hide the smile she knew he meant to bait her with.

Rey looked down instead, “I know things haven’t been easy between us these last few weeks.” She answered literally in spite of knowing he only meant to tease.

He cupped her chin and let his thumb settle in the divot underneath her lower lip, “My antics were the cause of that disaster.”

Rey pressed his hand to her cheek and sighed into his palm, “I haven’t made it very easy for you to recover and I am sorry too.” Her hand briefly continued to cover his at the side of her face before tracing his arm to the shoulder, not letting her cheek leave his fingers.

“You’ve been more than fair to an ass like me.” His fingers moved up, tucking her hair behind her ears as he looked down into her eyes.

Perhaps it was the wine coursing through her, but she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his, gingerly at first and then more demanding. He responded more than enthusiastically, as if he were a drowning man seeking air. Her hands seemed to act of their own volition, winding their way into his hair, pulling him closer. In this moment, perhaps she was the one that needed him to breathe. 

She continued to crush her mouth against his wantonly and found it wasn’t as soft as she had expected it to be, his stubble chafing against her cheeks and chin. She certainly didn’t mind as he hoisted her legs around his waist. It felt like he needed to pull her into him and keep her there forever. She knew she’d be lying if she denied that some part of her knew she needed the exact same thing.

\--

The gears stuck and ground under Matt’s impatient grip.  _ Holy shit _ , they’d finally kissed again. Or at last - he really wasn’t sure. For him it had been their first kiss in weeks, maybe months. For all he knew, it was their first kiss  _ ever _ and what a fucking kiss it was. Rey finally wanted him again and he wasn’t about to waste precious time asking what he’d done right to deserve it.

When he pulled up to the house, he exited the truck quickly so Rey wouldn’t have time to open her door for herself. He rounded the truck and yanked the passenger door open, leading her out by her hand. To his continued surprise, she didn’t resist. He could see the same wildfire in her eyes that matched the burning in his core. 

She wanted him too.

He wasn’t aware of the door shutting behind them, only of his searing palms, aching to expose and touch every surface of her. The path to the bedroom became littered with their discarded articles of clothing, but Matt was only aware of Rey’s supple lips melding into his. Her nails bit into the muscles of his back and he knew he must be doing something right as he hovered over her on their bed, his hands roaming the surfaces of her body.

When there was no more fabric or needless tension separating them, he lowered himself to her at last, his mouth kissing and tasting every dip and valley she had from her jaw all the way down to the wet slit at the apex of her thighs. His fingers traced their way from her belly button around to the soft curve of her buttocks as she opened wider for him so he could worship every part of her.

After they had each been sated, he wrapped his arms and legs around her protectively, hoping this memory was one that stayed too.

“Is it always this good?” Matt murmured softly into her ear.

He thought she stiffened slightly for a moment, but perhaps she was only adjusting herself against him better.

“Every time with you feels like the first time.” She whispered back, nuzzling one of his hands against her lips.

Matt lay like that for a long time, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils until he was on the edge of sleep.

“I love you,” he mouthed into her curls. He was only met with the sound of her deep breathing, but that was more than enough for him as he finally drifted off into a satisfied sleep.


	7. Crimes on the High Seas

Leia Solo sat behind her large mahogany desk on the top floor of the Skywalker Corporation headquarters. Something was deeply wrong and she could feel it in her bones. Hux was normally very forthcoming when it came to every aspect of their finances as well as the trouble her son always seemed to get into. He’d been far too cagey over the last month every time she’d tried to get a hold of Ben. She was used to her wayward son’s antics, but now even Hux had the audacity to be hiding something from her.

“If you don’t produce my son before the annual shareholder meeting next week, I’ll consider it your resignation.” She didn’t wait for him to reply, hanging up on his pathetic, stuttering attempt to sell her another falsehood.

She picked up the desk phone this time and punched in the sequence of numbers she only used in case of emergency. 

“Holdo, where is Ackbar living these days? I need him to do some digging into recent transactions by my son. And Hux while he’s at it.” She listened to the other end of the line for a few moments. “Yes, as soon as possible. And tell the pilot to have the chopper ready for the day after tomorrow, I’d like to pay Hux and my son a personal visit once we figure out where they’ve made port. We’ll make it a surprise.”

She hung up the phone and and pulled open her computer, deciding to do a bit of digging on her own. Leia Solo wasn’t the heir to a technological dynasty for no reason and she certainly had a few tricks up her own sleeve.

—

He loved her. Rey had been awake when Ben had said those three beautiful, dangerous words, but she didn’t know how to reply. The na ï ve part of her was elated, giddy even. The other half was a fucking mess to put it lightly. This lie had grown too big and she felt ill with the guilt throbbing in the pit of her stomach, maybe that was the hangover talking. 

They’d finally crossed the line in a tangle of lips and limbs, lost in a moment of shared passion. Rey had forgotten what it was like to be loved and touched, starved by her own grief for a time. She certainly hadn’t expected to find it smack in the middle of this revenge scheme. Her heart ached with the rekindled and bittersweet emotions. Wanting only gives you something to lose. And she wanted all right. She wanted nothing more than to stay there in the warmth of his embrace. Wanted to marvel at the fact that she could feel again, but she knew couldn’t. The band aid was going to be ripped off sooner rather than later and she was going to be an adult about it, knowing she deserved every moment it would sting. 

She wrapped herself in Ben’s shirt and went to make coffee. What else could she do? Perhaps she’d start working on what sort of plea bargain she should accept before she was carted off to prison.

Ben emerged from the room a short time later, stretching like a satisfied cat in nothing but his boxers. A lazy smile hung on his lips and she couldn’t help but let the corners of her own mouth curve upwards in response.

“Good morning.” He bent down to give her a full, lingering kiss. The throbbing in her core gave way to another flood of warmth as she returned it, the sensation edging it's way down to pool between her legs. When he pressed her against the counter, she could feel he had his own hot, throbbing sensation growing between them. 

He hoisted her onto the counter before making deft work of her underwear, hands heavy on her thighs as they slid towards her building inferno. She didn’t stop him and she sure as hell didn’t want to. She slid her arms down the hard curves of his back until her fingers reached the edge of his boxers. With a quick tug, he was free of them and she wasted no time in pulling him flush with her using all of her limbs. That line had already been crossed once, no harm in doing it again. Prison be damned.

The coffee was growing cold in the pot by the time they lay breathless on the floor.

“Good morning to you, too,” Rey said as she rolled off of him and settled bonelessly into the crook of his arm.

—

From his place in the driver’s seat, Matt glanced over to make sure Rey’s eyes were still scrunched shut.

“You better not be peeking or you’ll ruin the surprise.” He waved his free hand in front of her face just to make sure.

“Don’t worry, I can’t see a thing. It’s not like we are in town yet, so I’m sure there’s nothing to see besides a whole lot of trees,” Rey laughed. 

She had a point. Matt drove them towards the edge of town where Finn and Rose were waiting on the corner lot. He managed to only run Rey into the door of the truck once before getting her into position.

“Shit, sorry.” He rubbed her elbow as he guided her to stand in front of him. “Alright, go ahead and open your eyes.”

“The old Les Schwab?” Rey eyed Matt and Finn before Finn pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her.

“Mr. Calrissian found out you were in the market for a lot and this place already has the bones you need for the shop.” Matt watched anxiously as her eyes scanned the sheet. “He agreed to give you a good deal.”

“It’s an AMAZING deal,” Finn chimed in. “There’s enough room left in the budget for all the necessary renovations.”

“This is unbelievable,” Rey looked up again and Matt could see there were tears in her eyes. She moved to hug Finn and Rose. “How did you manage this? I had no idea this place was even for sale.”

“Don’t look at me,” Finn said, “Matt here is the one that made the call.”

Rey turned back to him, joy exuding from her.

“Babe, I can’t believe you did this. You shouldn’t have.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest.

She let out something that was between a laugh and a sob and he hoped they were still happy tears. While there was no reason he could think of them not to be, seeing her cry was more overwhelming than Matt had anticipated and he just wanted to hold her in this moment for as long as possible. When she pulled away, he thumbed away the trails on her cheeks and bent to kiss her.

“I’m just glad you like it,” he said. “I already set up a meeting for tomorrow so all you have to do is sign on the dotted line.”

They went to dinner with Finn and Rose to continue celebrating their string of good news, though Rey was oddly silent as she drove them home.

“Everything okay?” He asked, squeezing her free hand.

“Yeah.” She looked as though he’d pulled her from a daze. “I’m just tired.”

—

Rey spent the following morning taking Threepio, Beebee, and Artoo for a long walk. Sleep still wasn’t an option at this point. She wanted to be free of this all-consuming shame. She knew she was a terrible liar and her nerves were beyond frayed. Despite being in love with Ben Solo and acquiring the shop of her dreams, she couldn’t find true joy with the big fat fucking fib hanging over her like a menacing storm cloud. Every kind thing he did only made it worse. 

When she returned, he’d made coffee for her and was already dressed. She took small comfort in the simple warmth of the mug in her hands. Ben came to stand beside her on the porch, their breath making small clouds in the crisp morning air.

“Big day,” he said, smiling through the steam rising out of his mug.

“Big day,” she agreed, a defiant smile spreading across her own face.

Rey finished her mug quickly so they could be on their way to meet Mr. Calrissian with Finn and Rose. When she re-emerged with the keys, Ben tipped his head back to finish his drink and dribbled coffee down his front. He let out a frustrated groan.

“We’ve got napkins in the glove box,” Rey suggested, making her way to the driver’s side. Ben hopped in and began to dig through the compartment as she fired up the engine.

She saw him go still out of the corner of her eye as she pulled them onto the road.

“What’s this?” He held a wad of black fabric in his hand.

_ Fuck _ ! Rey screamed internally.  _ Of course it’d be that fucking speedo. _

“What’s what?” She played coy, trying not to go white-knuckled gripping the steering wheel for her life.

He let it dangle from his thumb and forefinger so it unraveled fully for examination.

“It’s a men’s thong.” Ben’s words carried carefully contained emotions. “A fucking banana hammock.” Nope, that was definitely disgust. So much for carefully contained.

Rey let out an audible sigh, “Matt, I can explain -”

“Are you having an affair?” He cut her off and pain overrode his disgust, “I wear boxers.”

_ Actually you don’t _ , she wanted to say.

“No, of course I’m not having an affair.” Rey fought to find more of the right words, but decided to just be blunt. At least she was driving and had the excuse of needing to keep her eyes on the road. “We aren’t married. You had amnesia and I took advantage of you for payback after you fired me.” The words tumbled from her mouth quickly before Rey let out another large sigh, “There, I fucking said it. It’s finally off my chest.”

While she certainly felt a thousand pounds lighter, the sick feeling in her gut remained as Ben sat quietly beside her for a moment.

“Is this a joke to you? These are another man’s underwear and you are going to blame the amnesia?”

As they reached the parking lot, Rey practically slammed the gear shift into park.

“I’m being serious. That’s YOUR banana hammock.”

Rose pulled up beside them and stared in horror at the speedo dangling from Ben’s hands through her window.

“As if I’d wear something like this?” He tossed it onto the dash before opening the door and pacing around the bed of the truck, running his hands through his hair.

Rey locked eyes with Rose, “The jig is up, please tell him that is his speedo and that we aren’t married. We can finally be done with this fucked up charade.” Fucked really didn’t seem like an adequately strong word if she was being perfectly honest.

“What are you talking about, silly! Of course you are married. I’m so sorry you had to find that, Matt. Finn would be so embarrassed.” She grabbed the thong and made wide eyes at Rey, as if she’d just go with it.

Rey stared back and mouthed,  _ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _

Rose leaned into the cab and whispered, “Protecting you. You two belong together.”

Ben came up behind Rey as she finally got out of the truck.

“That’s Finn’s thong?” He sounded overly hopeful, though he still clenched his jaw and placed his hands on his hips. He seemed to look everywhere but at Rey.

By this time, Finn had crossed the street from the marina and could hear the commotion.

“Yes,” Rose said, we borrowed the truck awhile back just before your accident. “Must’ve left it behind. Right, Finn?”

“Yes, right. Sorry ‘bout that!” He said, catching Rose’s insistent stare.

“You guys are unbelievable,” was all Rey could bring herself to say.

Ben suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, nearly crushing the air from her lungs.

“Shit, I’m so sorry I nearly lost it there.” He laughed all of the sudden, “That was a great joke, though.” He ran his hands over her back as though she were the one needing comfort, “You’ve got to be way more nervous about this than I thought!”

Rey’s mouth hung agape until she had no other choice but to throw her hands up and laugh along with the rest of them. At least she’d tried to do the right thing. That had to count for something in the grand scheme of things, right?

On the way home, she held the deed to the shop in one hand and Ben’s arm in another while he drove. Perhaps they  _ could _ go on like this forever. They’d just take it one day at a time and only make new memories together. Her head rested on his shoulder while the sunlight filtered through the trees, casting golden beams onto them both.

“I love you,” Rey said, squeezing his arm tighter. It felt good to finally say it out loud.

“I know,” he replied, which made her sit up and swat his arm. “I love you, too,” he grinned playfully.

—

As Matt pulled into the driveway, there was a sleek new SUV parked in front of their house.

“Friends of ours?” He glanced at Rey who appeared just as confused as he was, but she didn’t reply when they stopped beside the other vehicle.

Exiting the truck, he went around back to grab the groceries they had procured on the way home. As he passed by the SUV, a crisp suit emerged covered by a helmet of red hair.

“Hux! How’ve you been? Long time no see!” Sitting down the grocery sack, Matt grasped the other man by the hand. “Come in, I’ll make you some coffee.”

“No thank you Mr. Solo, that won’t be necessary.” Hux shook his head slightly and didn’t hide his disinterest in their surroundings, though he did keep glancing in Rey’s direction over Matt’s shoulder.

“We’ve known each other for years, you know you can call me Ma-” The name began to tumble out of his mouth clumsily before he stopped himself, confused by his own utterance. 

Solo, he was Benjamin Solo. Memory washed over him like a flood. He did speak to his mother, on occasion at least...He had money. He had a boat...that was how he had ended up here. 

“I’m Ben. Benjamin Solo.” He turned to Rey excitedly, “I remember now! I can tell you anything and everything. Ask me about my life!”

He could see she did not share his enthusiasm. Her eyes met his only briefly, filled with hopelessness, before turning downcast. The second wave of realization crashed more painfully than the first. Ben couldn't make sense of the potent cocktail of emotions coursing through him. 

“You...You’re the mechanic I fired. Why did you bring me here?” Anger was beginning to bubble to the surface, but it was nothing compared to the betrayal that pierced him to the core.

Rey finally looked at him, her cheeks flushed with shame. “I - I wanted you to pay me back for what you did.” Her voice shook, but she did not look away again. “Ben,” she took a step towards him, hand outstretched, “it’s not about that anymore. I wanted to tell you so many times.” 

Ben recoiled, taking a step back and away from her. She wrapped her arms around her middle as though he’d struck her.

“I don’t know you and I don’t belong here.” He could see he had stung her and she didn’t move to make a reply. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. At the same moment, the dogs came bounding around from the back, ready to leap at him in excitement. Each of them ran between Ben and Rey, nudging at their hands for petting that neither could be moved to do in that moment.

Ben couldn’t stand to see anymore. He wanted to ignore the stabbing sensation pricking at his heart as he turned back to Hux.

“This way, Benjamin. We’ve got a lot to catch you up on now that you are safe and sound.” He stood by so Ben could climb into the back seat of the SUV.

Once the doors closed, Ben avoided looking out the window. Artoo, Beebee, and Threepio chased them all the way to the end of the drive. He did glance back to make sure they stayed just as he’d taught them. They did, though he wished he hadn’t looked beyond them and seen the pitiful sight of Rey watching him leave her.

“Do you want to press charges against her?” Hux asked from the front seat, cellphone poised in his hand.

“No,” Ben responded immediately, “Just get me out of here.”

—

Leia waited in the lounging area of the Skywalker. Ackbar had managed to track her son to this blip on the map after a contact sent him some recent local news footage. He’d uncovered Hux’s attempt to cover-up Ben’s disappearance by essentially living in his place. What’s more, there was also a trail of siphoned funds connected to purchases of company shares from various offshore accounts. What a mess.

She’d have Hux’s balls on a silver platter if she could have her way, but watching him rot in prison would have to do. She’d at least enjoy the look of horror on his face once the security team carted him off. As for her son, how the hell had he ended up living with some random mechanic in the middle of nowhere? Was this young woman taking advantage of his fortune? All she knew about Rey Niima was that she was a widow originally from Idaho of all places. Otherwise her record as clean as a whistle.

She had no more time to think on the recent findings as Ben entered the room with Hux. Leia stood and, to her surprise, Ben strode directly to her and embraced her in a tight hug - the kind he hadn’t given her since he was a child. She was taken aback. 

“I’m sure you know everything by now.” He said solemnly.

“Why don’t you tell me yourself for once.” Her eyes darted to Hux who looked away. He turned as if to leave. “Stay, Hux. I’ll want to hear it from you too.” She smiled inwardly at the squirm of discomfort that seemed to shake him.

“It hardly matters now, mother.” Ben stepped away. “I’m going to change and get a drink.”

She stared daggers at Hux while they waited patiently for him to return. Ben hadn’t even sat down before she set in on him.

“Tell me about the woman you were living with. Was she after your money?” She could see pain cross his face before he carefully masked it as he always had. 

“No,” he hesitated, “she wasn’t. I tried to get out of paying her wages and I also destroyed some of her property.”

“Benjamin Solo, you know we have plenty of money -”

“It was a matter of pride, which I’m sure doesn’t surprise you.” 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Leia leaned back into the cushions, steadying herself against her own impatience. 

“She had me work for her to pay off my debts,” he continued.

“And you fell in love with her.” Leia finished. It wasn’t a question. She could see it was true whether her son would admit it or not. He only took a sip of his drink as a reply. “If she could handle you for this long, I like her already.”

Hux let out a snort which he failed to disguise as a cough before righting himself, “Certainly better than the so-called staff at that hospital,” he muttered.

Leia watched her son react before she could say anything.

“You knew where I was this whole time?!” Ben stood and in two steps he was on Hux, his fist connecting with the shorter man’s jaw. The beefy security guard decided this was his cue to step forward from the shadows and grab Hux firmly by the arm.

“Yes, Hux. You have quite a bit of explaining to do yourself.” She stood to join them. If it were possible for someone of his complexion, Leia swore she saw Hux turn an even paler shade, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. “Why don’t you save it for the lawyers. You’ve crossed the wrong family.” She closed the distance and gave him a firm slap across the cheek before the guard drug him from the premises. Her son couldn’t be the only one allowed to have a little fun.

Leia thought getting rid of Hux would bring even a small smile to Ben’s face, but she underestimated how affected he’d been by his ordeal. He had also never been an early riser, yet the following morning, she found him making his own coffee and staring rather dramatically into the sunrise as they made their way north to Seattle. 

“Your grandfather liked to brood too,” She moved to stand beside him and they enjoyed a peaceful silence for a few moments. For as much as he’d learned to hide from her, no one in their family could hide a broken heart.

“I’ve been a terrible son. I’m ready to take on more responsibility at the company,” he said resolutely.

“Good,” she nodded. “I’m thinking of having you manage our investments in smaller ventures. Perhaps the automotive sector?”

He turned to her, gathering the subtext. “But, she -”

“She was good for you as I can plainly see. And you miss her.”

Ben stared at her for a moment before a stubborn smile finally pulled at his cheeks.

“I’ll tell the captain to turn around,” Leia said smugly, returning a smile of her own.

—

“I think you should go after him,” Rose said from behind Rey, unwilling to accept defeat.

“Why, so he can slap me with a restraining order?” Rey’s tone was bitter. “I think I’ve done enough to him. We’re even now.”

“He might be angry now, but anyone could see he was crazy about you. That was real!”

“Was it?” Rey was growing irritable, wanting to be left alone to deal with the emotional fallout she’d brought upon herself. She also wanted Rose to be right, but Ben had left her and barely said anything on his way out. He had much more important places to be now that he had his old life back.

“You can deny it all you want, but you fell for him too,” Rose continued relentlessly.

Rey said nothing. There was no point in trying to hide how she felt. Rose and Finn could see the devastation written on her face as she tried to get through the day without breaking down again. So far she was off to a good start, scrubbing away at the marina as though her very life depended on it. She should have just stayed home and worked on plans for the shop, but she needed to get out of their house and do something with her hands.  _ My _ house, she corrected herself inwardly.

Rose finally let her alone for a few minutes and Rey concentrated on her work. She was vaguely aware of a motor starting a few spaces away. Good. Anything to drown out Ben’s voice in her head.  _ I don’t know you and I don’t belong here _ .

Suddenly, she was pulled forcefully away from her spiraling thoughts as Finn grabbed her by the arm and began leading her down the jetty. 

“What are you doing?” Rey tried to rip her arm away.

“Rose and I were thinking you could take a cruise of the harbor with us. Y’know, to take your mind off of things.”

“It doesn’t feel like I have a say in the matter.” Rey protested.

“You don’t, actually.” He sat her down on the seat next to where Rose was already accelerating away from the dock.

Rey sat and crossed her arms, resigned. “We are already lucky that we haven’t been arrested. Now we’re going to add grand theft auto - er, whatever the boat equivalent is,” she uncrossed her arms to gesture wildly at their vessel, “along with stalking?”

“I guess that makes us pirates,” Finn said laughed at his own joke. Rey was not amused.

“Don’t worry, Poe is letting us borrow it,” Rose swatted at her husband’s arm. “We told him it was a rescue mission.”

Rey rolled her eyes, wishing she could ignore the traitorous fluttering in her own chest as they sped out into open water. They were no more than a few minutes out of the harbor when Finn stood and looked ahead of the boat.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” He breathed.

Rey stood and stared in the direction he was looking. A large, white yacht was headed in their direction. It was already close enough that she could recognize it as the Skywalker. Running to the bow of the ship, she could see Ben standing on the deck of his own. Rose layed on the horn for three long blasts and the Skywalker responded in kind.

“Catarina!” He shouted across the choppy waters at her before climbing onto the railing.

“Are you serious?” She shouted back. “Don’t do anything stupid!”

“Catarina!” He shouted again. Even with the distance between the two vessels, she could see he was wearing a roguish grin.

“Arturo!” She finally yelled back, unable to stop herself from grinning back like an idiot.

To her horror, he did jump into the sea and began swimming towards her.

“Shit,” Finn said, “He’s gotta be crazy jumping into that water. Bring the boat around.” Rose spun the wheel in response.

“I guess that makes me crazy too,” Rey said, not bothering to remove any articles of clothing before diving in after Ben.

She watched his head bobbing closer on the horizon as they both made their way towards each other. The water was frigid and her wet clothes weighed her down, but she wasn’t going to stop until she reached him.

At last, their outstretched hands clasped each other and he pulled her into his arms.

“I can’t believe you jumped,” She gasped, exhausted from kicking and swimming against the waves.

“Well, I didn’t want to ruin the story.” His lips crashed onto hers fiercely as they tried to stay afloat. Rey wondered if perhaps this is why the lovers had drowned, unable to let go of one another long enough to swim. 

A life preserver landed into the water next to her head as Finn and Rose pulled up beside them. 

“Let’s not re-enact the ending of the legend too.” Finn chided Ben and Rey as he hoisted them into the boat one at a time. 

“I didn’t think I’d be taking the rescue part of this mission so seriously,” Rose handed them a blanket, which Ben wrapped around Rey’s shoulders.

“I shouldn’t have left,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “I was wrong. I belong wherever you are.” 

She burrowed into him gratefully, shivering lightly against his chest.

“But you’ve seen my life. What could I possibly offer you that you don’t already have?” Rey searched his face, a small part of her worrying he’d come to his senses at any moment and go swimming straight for the yacht again.

His hands cupped her face, tenderly bringing his still-salty lips her hers before he dropped to one knee.

“How about a wife?”

  
  


-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have split this final section into two chapters, but it all came out at once and I couldn't stop my own momentum!
> 
> A thousand thank-you's to everyone that made it to the end with me. Once again, all of your kind comments and kudos kept me motivated throughout the process. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!
> 
> <333


End file.
